Sasusaku anthology -love confessions,and family stories
by percabeth4eva2014
Summary: A bunch of love stories, confessions , and family stories about Sasuke and Sakura. Some stories rated from K -M
1. Annoying

Summary-sasuke admits his love to Sakura

Annoying

"Ok everybody get some rest we will leave by sun break" I couldn't get any sleep so I decide to patrol; I sat on a tree branch. "Do you mind if I sit with you Sasuke-kun? " Sakura asked' "Hn, why aren't you sleep?" asked a little annoyed. "I slept a lot before the mission." she blushed. Sasuke nodded his head and notice Sakura shivering. "Here" He took off his shirt and handed it to Sakura letting the cool September breeze hit his chest. "Sasuke-kun! You'll free-" "My body is always warm I'll be fine and plus your obviously cold."

He wrapped his arm around Sakura which made her face almost the color of her hair.

"Sasuke-kun why are you being so nice?"

"I'm always nice to you if you haven't notice"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Sasuke what were you thinking about?"

"How annoying you are"Sakura was about to leave but Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"You're annoying because I can't stop thinking of your beautiful green orbs or your long pink hair. I can't stop thinking about the way you say my name and how I love the way you add "kun" to it , I was thinking how I want to wake up with you by my side everyday"

"Sasuke-kun do you like –" She was cut off by a kiss no I love you , you annoying cherry blossom


	2. Miss Me?

Summary-Sasuke is home from a mission

Miss Me?

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" 7yr old Saki asked everyday for the past 10mths. "Honey I honestly don't know, you know your father is ANBU captain and his mission are long and unpredictable."Do you think daddy is okay?" "I know he's okay" I said and turn around smiling daughter who was looking at me as if she had more question but decide against it. "Guess what time it is Saki?"

Saki bolted towards the bathroom, right before she could lock herself in there. I grabbed her and lifted her in the air and swung her around like an airplane. "MOMMY STO..STOPPP ITTT…I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!" "If you get in the bed I promise to read you a bedtime story."

"And the warriors live happily ever after" Saki was already asleep I tuck the blanket under her chin/ and cut off the lamp in her room. Before I close her room door I take one final glance at her, smile warmly, and close the door.

I ran towards my mansion I gently landed on my daughter balcony hiding my chakra. I picked the lock and enter. I notice my daughter breathing evenly; I gently push back her pink hair and kiss her forehead. I snuck into my bedroom and heard the shower running, "Aaa sasuke-kun!" I smirked at thought of Sakura pleasuring herself. I quickly got undress, I entered the bathroom and slip in behind Sakura.

Sakura long pink hair falling to her plump ass was soaked with the steaming water; she was massaging her right breast while masturbating with her left. I squeezed her ass, and she yelped "SASUKE-KUN!" she wrapped her long soft legs around my waist and grinded against me my hard erection. "You missed me?" I asked while kissing her nipple making her moan a yes. I sat her on the bench and rubbed my hand up and down her cilt, she had her green orbs close. I smirked and enter another finger in her "Sasu...Sasu...Sasuke-kun" She came on my fingers. "Tell me what you want me to do"

"Use your tongue"

"What about it"

"Fuck me with your tongue" Sakura cover her face from me.

"Don't hide your face from me "I coaxed. I want to see it when you cum."

And with that we fucked all night.

hey guys this is my first lemon hope you enjoy!


	3. Honeymoon

Summary-Sakura first time

Honeymoon

After a long day of partying and dancing with my beloved husband Sasuke Uchiha. We were finally in our bedroom. I start to fidget and tidy things around the room. There was cherry blossom and lit candle. _Thank you Ino I'll have to repay her some way._ I thought to myself .I mean I've waited or this moment for so long … but suddenly I'm also keenly aware of my inexperience. Sasuke has experience. He admitted to me shortly after proposed to me, he said when he was training to become a ANBU Captain he would have sex just for fun, but he also said he haven't had sex since he became a jounin. He's an ANBU elite general now so it been a while since he's had sexual intercourses.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lean against my back kissing my neck. "I'll take care of you, this will very pleasurable and beyond nice I promise._ I won't hurt you I also promise you."_

With that he turns me around and kissed me passionately. He inserts his tongue on my mouth and let me just say Sasuke is a good French kisser. Sasuke experience shows in the way he shrugs out of his jacket without stopping the gentle, insistent brush of his lips against my throat. And a second later he undoes his cuff links behind my back so I can hear them clatter to the floor. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean am I supposed to help him? Undress myself?

Of course Sasuke notices the tension in my voice, since I've gotten stiff in his arms. "Don't be nervous let me do all the work." "I love you Sasuke-kun" "Hn" [Translation- I love you too cherry blossom] Sasuke physically shows me he loves me. He didn't accept friends until he was a Jounin so he will tell me he loves me when he's ready or when I need to hear it.

I pull back slightly and reach for his bow tie yanking on it which does nothing but make us both fall to the floor. I put my hand on his shoulders, trying to catch us. "I'm so sorry, SHOOT!" I didn't mean to say that lame juvenile half-curse or almost drag us into a heap on the bed. I'm embarrassed and ruining the most special night of my life.

"Let me please" I expected Sasuke to laugh, smirk or something! But he doesn't. And with one quick tug, the tie is undone and hanging around his neck. Then he kisses me, his lips hard against my lips. He shifts himself so that he can whisper the nicest things I've ever heard him say to me. Words I know I'll never forgot, anymore than I could forget his wedding vows or proposal.

"Sakura you're my cherry blossom, I'm glad I married you I want to wake up every day with you next to me. I want to see you make breakfast for me every day. After we have sex every day [every day!]I want to see you in my shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. I honestly don't deserve you but I have you and I'm grateful for it. I want you to be the mother of are 12 children [12!]. Sakura Uchiha I could go on all day but to sum it up I love you.


	4. Aria Savior Part 1

Summary-Neji's son Hiaru saves sasuke daughter Aria Part 1

"Tik…Tiku stop" I moaned. Tiku my boyfriend was sucking on my neck and feeling on my breast. "Come on baby let's go all the way" I sighed heavily "We went through this already were only 12yrs old I'm not having sex and plus we just finish training so I'm all sweaty and my chakra low so I'll only last a couple minutes." "Fine but let me take you somewhere special."

I followed him into the forest of death looking around curiously. "Ok why we are here" "Come out boys!" Four boys came out of the trees. "Tiku…." "This is your last chance have sex with me or me all of my boys will take turns with you your call" I looked all the boys up and down they were all scrawny accept one kid who was about Uncle Choji size. "I'll go down fighting" Tiku and two of the scrawny boys came at me.

I dodged their attacks and threw kunai's at them. One kunai hit Tiku in the knee. The other two landed in the other boy's shoulders. I didn't see fat kid I guess he ran. The last scrawny boy ran away. Tiku and the other two boy's bodies disappeared. I sighed deeply shit shadow clone jutsu. I felt a kunai pierce my shoulder. I blacked out from the pain.

When I woke up my both of my wrist and ankles were tied and I was blind folded. As far as I can they haven't touch me yet. I started squirming my body trying to free myself. I felt a hard slap across my face and I winced in pain. "We haven't touched you yet but were about to and trust me it'll be the best time of your life." "HELPPPPPPP MEEEEEEE' I screamed hoping somebody was around. "Sorry baby nobody here to help you" _I'm not going to_ _cry I'm not going to cry I'm not going to cry. _I chastised myself. My clothing was being ripped off._ I guessed this is it dad told me not to date him but I did it anyways so I guess I deserve this._


	5. Aria Savior Part 2

Aria Savoir Part 2

**Previously-**_I guessed this is it dad told me not to date him but I did it anyways so I guess I deserve this._

_Continued_

Somebody was groping my breast. Somebody else was kissing my stomach. And I just felt hands all over my body. I clinched my teeth I a Uchiha for god's sake I shouldn't be humiliated like this! All of a sudden I heard wincing and screaming. My body started to tense. Maybe some wild animal killed them ….wait no I feel chakra maybe somebody came to save! Or hurt me shit!

I felt somebody cut the rope off my ankles and wrist. My savior is here! The person started to take my blindfold. "Hiaru-kun?" I blushed deeply I didn't mean to add the suffix to his name, he's the reason why I dated Tiku so that I can forget my romantic feelings for him so that I can focus on my chounin exams and other future exams. He told me I needed to focus on my medical career future and not him. Mom told me he just worried about me and said to keep acting the way I usual do around. Dad told me he just wants to see me be successful and probably likes me too he just wants to focus on becoming a Jounin. He and my brother will both be the youngest jounin if they pass the exams.

"You're a Uchiha how did you lost?"

I didn't look at him. After all these years he still belittle even though I'm going to be working in the medical field like my mother I still have my mother monster strength and knows this. "I ran out of chakra from training I fell for his trap." I stood up and realized my clothes were ripped. Hiaru took off jacket and wrapped around me. "He and his friends were going…going to...ra...rape me." I whispered I started sobbing and covered my face with my hands. Hiaru pulled me close to him. He leaned in to my ear and whispered the words I've always wanted to hear. "Don't cry he didn't do it, I saved you, I promise I won't let you get hurt , your mine and I promise to take care of you and treat you like the princess you are. I'm sorry that sick bastard touch and I'm sorry for pushing you away"

I hugged him even tighter while I cried. He let go of me and turned around. "Get on my back I'm taking you to the hospital so you can get a check up from your mother. I hopped on his back with the question still throbbing in my head. _It's now I never, _I told myself. "Hiaru-kun, what does this mean for are relationship?"

"Hn" I guess were just friends then. I sighed heavily and buried my head in his back letting his warmth and smell take over while it lasted.

…

Me and Neji walked through the village gates nodding at the gate keepers as we headed to the Hokage office to report from are ANBU mission. All of a sudden I was hit with the feeling that something was wrong with my child. I looked at Neji I guessed he saw the urgency in my face. I ran towards my daughter weak chakra. 50meters I ran even faster 34 meters, she was getting closer 28 meters, closer and closer, 7 meters. I could see my daughter on Hiaru back. I disappeared and reappeared in front of them. Hiaru looked up at me a little surprised.

"What happen to my daughter?" Aria looked up at me and jumped off of Hiaru back and ran towards me. I picked her hugged her tightly and pushed her back a little to see her training shorts ripped a little, she had a couple scars and was wearing Hiaru jacket that was a little big for her. I picked her bridal style and squeezed her closed to me in a protective manner. I glared at Hiaru "What happened?" He explained to me about the attempt of rape, her being tied up and blind folded, and him saving her. I looked at Aria a little mad that she was still hanging out with Tiku after giving her my disapproval for him.

"Is this true Aria?" I asked needing her confirmation before I ruin Tiku ninja career and bones. She nodded her head. I looked at Hiaru "Thanks for saving my daughter, I've always approved of you"

Before I could turn around and head to the hospital Aria jumped out of my arms and ran to Hiaru. "So what's are relationship? My dad just gave you his blessings." Hiaru looked at me cautiously and lean down and kiss her on the cheek. "I told you already I'm not letting you go again.

**Author note-okay guys I know this is supposed to be a sasusaku story and that sasuke should have saved her and that at the end it was suppose to be something cute but I couldn't help it! Hope you enjoyed it review plezzzzz!**


	6. Sakura preganacy

**Summary**- Sasuke is on a mission while Sakura was about to give birth.

"Everything is going to be ok Sakura" Neji reassured me, while running to the hospital with Shikamaru not too far behind. Sakura kept begging Naruto to give her a tiny mission to collect herbs are something and Shikamaru and Neji were order to be my bodyguard since I'm a Uchiha on the edge of restoring the small clan Naruto felt it was appropriate to have two of the strongest ANBU to protect me. Sasuke being the ANBU elite general had an important mission with Kiba, Shino, and Lee.

"Uhhh" I groaned in pain as we were getting closer and closer to the hospital.

Neji burst in the hospital shocking some of my coworkers. "Sakura Uchiha is in Labor we _need_ her room ready now and Lady Tsunade to be ready for operation. I was placed in a wheel chair being pushed to my room Neji and Shikamaru never leaving my side. "Hey forehead everything going to be alright ok." I looked at the person pushing me and saw Ino and Hinata behind me smiling." Thanks guys." I said thankful for the support I had.

I lifted off the wheelchair and lay on the bed. "Ino and Hinata left the room to go get Tsunade and Shizune. "AHHHHH" I screamed in pain. Neji grabbed my hand so I could squeeze it and try to relieve some pain. "Sakura you're an Uchiha now you have to be strong." I guess Neji could read my thoughts I preferred Sasuke hand instead of his for obvious reasons. Tsunade came bursting through the door immediately telling me everything that I need to know even though I already knew this stuff.

"OK Sakura if you're ready then let's begins." "I WANT SASUKE!" I said squeezing Neji hand.

Sasuke pov:

I enter through the gates of with no scars at all, I mean I am Sasuke Uchiha and those guys were not a match. The gatekeepers saw me and my and nodded. I used teleportation Jutsu to appear in Naruto office. "TEME I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU SAKURA-CHAN IS GIVING BIRTH." I was shocked at Naruto revelation. With that Naruto and I disappeared in a smoke of clouds and reappeared in front of Sakura's room hearing ""I WANT SASUKE!" I smirked at the thought of my wife face right now. I was about to walk in when I nurse stop me. "Sorry Sasuke-san but we can't let you through." Sasuke flashed her stern glare she back down in fear and let the Uchiha through.

Sakura pov:

"Sakura push you have to give birth now are you may harm the baby. Tsunade said in a soft but stern voice. I sighed and begin to push while crying wishing I was holding Sasuke hand and not Neji hand. "Ok" I said. "On my count you are going to push for me ok 1.2…." "SASUKE-KUN" Sakura saw Sasuke walk in the room. "Hn" "Can we please get started?" Tsunade said trying to hold her patients. Sasuke nodded at Neji and Shikamaru it was the closes he was going to get to saying thank you. They both nodded back glad they could help him. Neji hand was bruised and broken from Sakura monster grip. "Sorry Neji" I said with apolojected smile.

Sasuke took his place next to Sakura. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Now that you're here." I said smiling. "OK you got your man let's get started please on my count were going were going to start the birth of the first new generations of Uchiha's. 1...2...3" Sakura squeezed Sasuke hand while gritting her teeth.

8hrs later

"February 26th, 2014 is the birth of the Uchiha twins." Tsunade said tiredly Handing Sakura there baby boy and girl.

"Congrats"-Shikamaru said

"How adorable!"-Ino

"Nice job Sakura"-Neji

"I WANT TO BE GOD FATHER" Naruto said.

"I think Neji should be Sakurako [means child of cherry blossom] and Shikamaru should be Satorou [wise

, fast, learner]. Everybody look at Sasuke in shock. "When did you come up with names? Sasuke-kun"

"Hn."

"THEN WHAT AM I'M GOING TO BE TEME."

"Uncle Dobe."

"BELIVE IT I'M GOING TO BEST UNCLE EVER."

A couple of hours everybody left and it was just Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was staring at his son and daughter. Sakurako had pink hair and black eyes like her mother and Satorou look just like his father. "Are you thinking about how happy you are that are son didn't have pink hair." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Are daughter is going to be such a heart breaker I'm going to have to keep my sharingan on her." Sakura laughed at Sasuke comment even though Sasuke was serious. "I'm pretty sure no boy in his right mine is going to mess with the ANBU elite general daughter." Sakura replied. "Not in least they won't to meet their worst nightmare." Sasuke said once again in not a joking manor.

About an hour later Shizune came to take the kids and keep them in a secure place to be safe.

"Thank you Sakura…you are so strong I can't… I" I pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you to Sasuke-kun and you're welcome."


End file.
